Mystical Love
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Crystal Willows was a girl who loved magical creatures of all kinds. She worked with them all of the time. So what if her coworkers decided she needed a break? Crystal suddenly finds her self in the midst of dragons. Will Crystal welcome it with open arms? -rated T for swearing and mild violence-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Crystal Willows, Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori.**

 **Notice: This is an original story based off of some real events in the Harry Potter series. Quite a bit of the storyline is in fact original. Please don't steal any of my work. The parts that seem familiar are most likely not owned by me.**

The wind whistled around the sloped hills. Bunches of pine trees were dotted around the field until they thickened out into a real forest. Mountains rose up behind the forest. The sky was streaked with orange, pink, and purple. A single figure stood in front of the forest entrance. The path almost invisible from the lack of use. Another figure walked up from behind.

"You're not going to go back in there are you?" the second figure asked.

"Not sure yet. We never found her Jasey. She's still injured." the first figure murmured.

Jasey put her hand on the first figures arm.

"Crys, you're freezing. You've been outside searching all day. Come back to the shelter and warm up. We can go searching again tomorrow. You'll freeze to death if you stay out here." Jasey pleaded.

Crys sighed and complied. The pair turned and went down the grassy slope. A medium sized two story house stood nestled at the bottom of the hill. A dirt road winded out from the front of the house. Smoke coiled out of the chimney. Jasey opened the back door and slipped inside with Crys. A girl with short brown hair walked in the kitchen the two were now standing in.

"Oh good you've brought her back. Crystal why'd you stay out there so long? You look exhausted and frozen!" the girl proclaimed.

"I have to find her Maria." Crystal replied.

"C'mere. Let's get you warmed up."

Crystal slid past Maria and went up the stairway to the right, taking the stairs two at a time. Maria sighed. Two more girls walked into the room. One had strawberry blonde hair. The other had dark blue hair with purple streaks.

"Did you bring her back?" the strawberry blonde questioned.

"Yeah." Maria replied.

"She instantly go up to her room?" the other one continued.

"Yup." Jasey answered.

"She's going to go insane from this. Once a missing creature is found, another one just goes missing. Alex, did you send the thing?" the strawberry blonde questioned.

"An hour ago." the blue haired girl, Alex, replied.

"I hope this works Tori. You know she's going to be furious with us when she finds out." Maria brought up.

"It's for her own good." the strawberry blonde, Tori, confirmed.

"I hope you're right." Jasey murmured.

* * *

Crystal was in her room pouring over books and a map. Pages were opened to pictures of unicorns.

"Where are you?" she mumbled.

Red marks were all over the map. Crystal continued her work. She stretched and stood. It was three in the morning. Crystal pulled on some sweatpants and a blue tank top. She pulled back her covers and crawled into bed. She turned off the lamp and stayed there in silence. She finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Her sleep was disturbed by nightmares.

At around six, she shot up breathing heavily. Her skin glistened with a layer of sweat. Rubbing her hands over her face, she sighed. Getting out of bed, she went and took a quick shower. Crystal pulled on some ripped blue jeans and a black tank top. She made sure her black bandanas were secured on her wrists. Pulling on her combat boots, she went to the mirror and brushed her black hair and side bangs. She straightened it and then traced black eyeliner around her eyes. She stared herself down in the mirror and only saw her flaws. Shaking her head, Crystal walked out of the room. Going to the kitchen, she began making breakfast. Hooting alerted her and she turned around. The shelter's tawny owl, Fringe, had arrived with the mail. Taking the mail off of Fringe's leg, she petted his head and made him a bowl of water. He chirped happily and started drinking. Crystal flicked through the mail. Bills, Maria, Alex, Maria, Jasey, Crystal, more bills, and then one for Tori. She took out the one that had her name on it.

 _Dear Ms Willows,_

 _We have heard that you are having trouble with your job. Your roommates and coworkers have expressed their concerns about you. We have come to an agreement. You will be moved to a dragon facility in two days time. It is in Romania and we hope you will enjoy your time there. You will be there for two months. Then we will determine what you would like to do. Stay there, return to the Stumbling Hills Shelter for Magical Creatures, or perhaps work at both facilities._

 _Thank you for your cooperation,_

 _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

Crystal was fuming. How could they have done this to her? Tori, Maria, Jasey, and Alex walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas.

Crystal glared at them and threw the letter on the table. She bolted from the shelter, straight to the forest. She went to the path she had been standing on yesterday. She followed the path and went to the clearing she usually went to when she needed to calm down. What she saw when she entered the clearing made her gasp. It was the missing unicorn. The poor thing had broken one of its legs. It whinnied when it saw her.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." Crystal whispered.

She eased foreword and put her hand out. She was finally able to put her hand on its snout. Stroking its neck, she kissed its nose.

"I know you're scared and in pain, but you have to come with me. I can make you feel better. I promise. But you have to come with me."

The unicorn nudged her and she helped it walk back through the forest. They made it out and Crystal steadied it down the slope.

"Almost there. That's it. Good girl."

Crystal lead it to the barn on the other side of the shelter. She grabbed some gauze and tape. The leg wasn't cut, just broken. She patched it up and made a splint with what she had lying around. Satisfied, she eyed her handiwork. Leaving the unicorn with some water, she walked into the shelter. Alex and Jasey were the first people she saw. She ignored them and went into the kitchen. Picking up an apple, she began to eat. Jasey and Alex walked in.

"Look, Crys, it was for your own good!" Jasey insisted.

Crystal scoffed, "My own good? Ha! I can't believe you'd do this to me. Bloody hell this is the one place where I felt like I could be in peace and at ease. Now you're forcing me to go to a Dragon Facility. I work the way that I do because working is the only way for me to not get drowned in my thoughts. What in the world possessed you to think that this was a good idea. You know what, no. Don't answer that. I guess I'd better start packing then."

She darted upstairs and ran to her room. She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Crystal Willows, Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori. I own any other character that doesn't seem familiar.**

 **Notice: This is an original story based off of some real events in the Harry Potter series. Quite a bit of the storyline is in fact original. Please don't steal any of my work. The parts that seem familiar are most likely not owned by me.**

Crystal POV

I woke up curled under my covers. Looking around my room, I sighed. I couldn't believe they went behind my back like that. I know that they care, but this is something that is just ridiculous. I can take care of myself. Standing up, I grabbed my enchanted backpack. It was pretty much bottomless. Kind of like Mary Poppins in a way. Pulling on my boots, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and looked at myself in the mirror. I studied my body and sighed again. Plain, long, auburn hair, dull green eyes with golden flecks, small stature, and my arms. Thank god I looked in the mirror. I grabbed a pair of fingerless, elbow length gloves. My parents were abusive. I had scars up and down my forearms. Some were self inflicted, but most were from my parent's torture. Turning around, I walked out of my room, my boots thumping on the floor. Slipping out of the house, I decided to check on the unicorn I found. I walked to the barn and snuck in. I wasn't sure if my "housemates" were awake or not. The unicorn was asleep on the ground. I put my backpack down and quietly walked over. The unicorn woke up with a start. Soothing it, I checked its injuries. They were healing. Standing up, I silently left. Picking up my backpack again, I trudged my way back to the house.

Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori were in the kitchen with someone I've never met.

"You must be Crystal." the man assumed.

I nodded stiffly.

"John Weston. I'm the head keeper of the Romanian Dragon Facility. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded again, avoiding contact with the four traitors.

"You can spend some time saying goodbye if you'd like."

"No. Let's just go." I insisted.

The four looked saddened but I kept myself emotionless. You were the ones who started this. I'm not going to give you sympathy for something I doubt I'm going to like.

Weston nodded and I followed him to the apparating spot.

"We're apparating to Romania. I believe you know where. Just think about the Romanian Dragon Facility and you should be good. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He left first. I sighed and looked around before taking out my wand and apparating after him. The first thing I noticed was the abundance of trees. They were everywhere!

"We keep the facility well concealed from mostly muggles. The only people who know the exact location of the facility are myself and my predecessors. If the muggles manage to make it this far, the warding charms and traps should stop them. For future reference, never stray from this path. If you ever have a reason to leave, you must come back here and then disapparate. So on and so forth. I will introduce you to each of our head staff members. You'll quickly become accustomed to our jobs and rolls here. We all work together to keep this running. Welcome to our family."

After his little speech, we came up to a gate.

"This gate marks the entrance and barrier to the facility. You'll feel a pull, but just keep walking."

I followed him through the gate and I mentally gasped and awed. This place was absolutely gorgeous. Dragons were flying and I noted the people walking around.

"We currently have thirty three, now four, active staff members including myself. We're like a huge, nonbiological family. In total, we have thirteen Dragon Keepers, two healers, eight researchers, four cooks, and six interns. You'll go through each course. Except internship. If you choose to stay after your month is up, then I will determine with the heads what place you seem to fit in the best. You'll alternate between here and the Shelter every month."

"This place is beautiful." I awed.

"I know. I love the view. Just wait until you see the rest of the facility. Ah! Here's the first head you can start with this month. You'll trade every week. You'll start with the Researchers. This is Aaron Terin. Head of research. He'll introduce you to everyone and get you started. He'll show you around and help you learn the ropes."

"Nice to meet you. Crystal, right?" Aaron questioned.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you as well."

"Well I hope you guys have fun, I'm going to go and do my job of yelling at people." Weston announced.

"You couldn't yell at someone if your life depended on it!" Aaron teased.

Weston just waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Don't ever worry about him. He's really cool. You ready to start?"

I nodded and followed after him.

"We have seven girls here, not including you. You'll be in the girls houses with them. Each house has four bedrooms. I'll show you which one you're in now. I don't know if your mates will be in there yet or not."

We walked along and I wasn't paying attention. I walked into someone and stumbled back.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I rambled.

"No harm done."

I looked up to see someone really familiar. I just couldn't place where I had seen his face before.

"Hey Charlie! This is Crystal! She's our new helper this month. Crystal, meet Charlie."

I shook his calloused hand and looked at Aaron.

"Call me Crys. I feel like an old lady when people call me Crystal." I complained.

Charlie and Aaron chuckled.

Maybe being here wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Crystal Willows, Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori. I own any other character that doesn't seem familiar.**

 **Notice: This is an original story based off of some real events in the Harry Potter series. Quite a bit of the storyline is in fact original. Please don't steal any of my work. The parts that seem familiar are most likely not owned by me.**

Crystal POV

I was having a really great week with the Researchers. Aaron was really nice. Researching was fun, but it wasn't really my thing. I hated just sitting around and looking things up. The best part was playing with the baby dragons. They brought them into the inner enclosures to check up on them to make sure they were doing okay. They were adorable, willing to play with anything, once they reached the adolescent/juvenile stage, then they would grow more into their dragon instincts. The adult dragons were harder to tame. But it was a lot better than plain, wild dragons. There were a couple dragons here that came in from the wild. They were the meaner ones.

I had talked more to Charlie. I finally figured out where I had seen him before. He's a year ahead of me. He was in the Gryffindor house in Hogwarts. My best friend during my time there dated his best friend. I wasn't really acquainted with him, but we talked every now and again. My week with the Researchers was almost up. I was going to be with the cooks next week. Then the Healers, then the Dragon Trainers.

Charlie was the second in command Dragon Trainer. He was offered the head position, but he wouldn't take it. To be honest, I was most excited to work with the Dragon Trainers. I really liked looking at the dragons. Learning how to tame and work with them was going to be a lot of fun.

I do have to admit, I was having a good time. A better time than I thought I was going to.

"Hey, Crys!" I turned around to see Aaron running towards me.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have anyone available to feed the little ones. Can you come watch them? I need to go on my rounds."

"Yeah sure. Lead the way."

"Awesome. Thanks. I'll see if I can find one of the interns for you."

"Anytime. And if you can't, I'll live working on it by myself."

"Alright. Here's where I leave you. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Okay."

I continued my walk to the baby dragon enclosure (or Nursery). It was right next to the Research center. I walked into the little building and was greeted with the snorts and huffs of the baby dragons. I started with the Welsh Greens. There were two of them. They were brothers. Their names were Yin and Yang. I laughed when Aaron told me that. I fed them then moved on to the Chinese Fireball. Her name was Sawyer. She was a recent hatchling. She's been under heat lamps for awhile. Aaron told me that they were planning on easing her off them tomorrow. The last baby that we had at the moment was a Norwedian Ridgeback named Willow. Willow was the oldest baby and was getting ready to be moved into a bigger enclosure.

I turned around to walk out of the Nursery. I walked out and slipped on the path. I fell on my back and just laid there for a second.

"Bloody hell. It's not my fault the air just decided it'd be funny to trip me right there and then. Noooo of course I'd be the one to fall." I muttered.

As I stood up, I heard laughing. Aaron and Charlie were laughing at me.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"A-All of i-it," Aaron choked out in between laughs.

"Lovely. Nice to know you care."

I rolled my eyes and smiled to show I was joking. They were still laughing.

"Merlin! It wasn't that funny!"

"But it was!" Charlie sobered up first from the laughter.

Aarons laughs finally subsided.

"Nice to know that I entertain you so much." I grinned.

"Ah that was great. I haven't laughed that hard in forever." Aaron sighed.

"Goodness! It wasn't that funny!"

"No you don't get it. Once you tripped and realized you were going to fall, you looked like-ha- looked like a dog that was forced to wear ice skates. A-and was pushed onto ice. It was the full on 'I'm going to fall and I know it but I'm going to try and save myself anyways.' It was hilarious."

"The ways I've portrayed myself."

Charlie grinned, "Just to be fair, are you okay? Despite falling like you did, it looked like that hurt."

"Nah I'm okay. Thanks. At least SOMEONE cares." I turned my head back to Aaron who was chuckling again.

"Thanks for feeding the babies Crys." Aaron announced.

"Yeah sure. Anytime. I was happy to do it."

"I've gotta go and check the Nursery real quick. I'll see you guys later!"

I shook my head as Aaron left. I turned to Charlie and just kinda stood there awkwardly. What?! I'm not social! I think he's really cute...

"So uhm. Crys. Do you want to go to town Saturday?" Charlie asked.

No way. Was the Charlie Weasley asking me out?

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date Mr. Weasley?" I replied back.

"Hm I dunno. What do you think Ms. Willows?"

"Yes."

"Wait really?"

"Yes. I'll go with you."

"Great uh um I'll meet you Saturday then during our break."

"Okay."

Charlie turned with a smile and walked off. I felt a grin split my lips. There was no way. My mood was just getting better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Crystal Willows, Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori. I own any other character that doesn't seem familiar.**

 **Notice: This is an original story based off of some real events in the Harry Potter series. Quite a bit of the storyline is in fact original. Please don't steal any of my work. The parts that seem familiar are most likely not owned by me.**

Crystal POV

I woke up early to the usual sounds of the facility. Yawning, I pulled myself out of my bed. My housemates were probably already gone. I was currently with the cooking staff, I didn't have to go in until six thirty. Breakfast started at seven thirty, although food was usually done by seven. I changed into black cargo pants, a black tank top, and my combat boots. Brushing my hair and teeth, I left the little house and headed up to the cafeteria building. Walking in, I smiled at one of the cooks and went back to the kitchen. I tied my hair up into a bun and put on an apron. Only then did I realize that it was Saturday. I tried to fight the blush when I realized Charlie was taking me out today.

"Oooh why you blushing?" Terra, one of the other girls, teased.

"I'm not!" I fought back, cheeks still red.

"Really?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Who are you thinking about? Maybe a certain red headed dragon trainer?"

I turned bloody fire engine red.

"It is! That's who you're going out with on Saturday isn't it?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

Terra grinned so wide I thought her mouth would be stuck that way forever.

"Stop!" I complained, still blushing.

"Nah."

I turned and quickly went back into the kitchen to wash what little dishes were in the sink. After I finished, I breathed a sigh of relief when I noted that my face wasn't burning anymore. I went around to ask what the cooks needed. Cooking wasn't on the top of the 'Things that I'm good at' list. In fact, it was probably borderline to the 'Things that I'm bad at' list. I could cook, but not very well. I could bake better than I could cook. Grills and stoves definitely were not my best friends. Even with magic, I was still good at fucking things up. But hey, at least I wasn't going to starve anytime soon. I could make some things. I helped to take the food out to the buffet table. At seven thirty on the dot, a rush of staff members came into the building.

"Hey, Crys, go get your food. We'll take the rest from here." Terra informed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just help us after breakfast is done."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

I nodded my head once and turned around to get a piece of toast and a waffle. Picking up a cup, I used the water charm to fill it with water. Putting the cup on my tray, I went over to where Charlie was. I sat down next to him, like I'd been doing for the past couple of days. He smiled at me and continued his conversation with the guy sitting across from him. I nibbled on my toast as I still fought off exhaustion from last night. I didn't sleep very well again. I held back a yawn.

"Anything interesting going on today?" Charlie asked me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, trying to stay awake.

He laughed, "Tired?"

"Mm hmm."

I finished eating and stood up to take my plate back. I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on my retreating back, fighting back the blush of the thought of it being Charlie. Not wanting to get my hopes up, I pushed the feeling away and started to scrub my plate. Plates began to file in and I just wordlessly cleaned them. Terra was right. I've been thinking about this date all day. I wanted it to go at least somewhat okay. I wasn't very good with people, much less boys. I just hoped that I could make it turn out better than I thought it was going to.

"Hey, Crys." Terra called.

"Yeah?" I turned my head.

"You're excused from dinner duty tonight since you have plans."

I blushed. Terra cooed at me and I glared at her laughing figure. Turning back to the job at hand, I washed plates and serving dishes for quite awhile. It takes a long time to wash all of these dishes by hand. Everyone just told me to use magic, but I wanted some time to think. I was going to wear a midnight purple dress with a black belt and black boots. I was just going to wear black shorts under the dress. I planned to keep my hair straightened and put on a small bit of eyeliner and scented lip gloss. Thinking about my plans helped calm my nerves. All I could think about was how calm Charlie had seemed this morning. How come he was able to be so calm? I was having a hard time catching my breath.

Before I knew it, we were putting plates out for lunch. Wow. Time flies when you're distracted over things. I grabbed a small plate of food and sat at a table by myself. A figure sat next to me. I turned to smile at Charlie, looking down at my small serving of Mac n Cheese.

"Are you not hungry?" he fretted.

"Not very. But I never really am. It's partly because I'm kinda small." I answered.

 _AWWWW! He cares about you!_ My brain squealed, sounding oddly like Terra.

"Okay. If you're sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. Thank you." I smiled, secretly happy that he cared enough to ask.

Lunch ended up passing by with easy small talk.

"I'll meet you in front of your house. Let's say three? I get off at two today." Charlie asked hesitantly.

"It sounds great." I replied, hugging him.

He hugged back and I quickly kissed his cheek and pulled away. Retreating to the kitchen, I waited for Terra to excuse me. When she did, I felt my nerves spike. I was actually going on a date.

With Charlie Weasley.

Let's hope I don't make a fool of myself...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Crystal Willows, Jasey, Alex, Maria, and Tori. I own any other character that doesn't seem familiar.**

 **Notice: This is an original story based off of some real events in the Harry Potter series. Quite a bit of the storyline is in fact original. Please don't steal any of my work. The parts that seem familiar are most likely not owned by me.**

Crystal POV

I had probably checked myself over one hundred times. The nerves were eating me alive. It was five minutes until three. I was most likely going to run a hole in the carpet with how many times I paced over the same spot.

Stop it. You don't get nervous. And you especially don't worry about what anyone else thinks about you. Even if its Charlie Weasley...

"Urgh!" I groaned out loud, "That's just my problem! It's Charlie Weasley!"

Before my muttering could continue, someone knocked on my door. I gulped and took in a deep breath. Putting on my black fluffy jacket, I smiled at myself in the mirror and then opened the door. Charlie stood their with a single Amaryllis flower in his hand.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi." he answered, "I um. I got this for you."

"Charlie its beautiful! Where'd you find it? I haven't seen Amaryllis flowers in years." I replied, gently taking the flower out of his hand and cradling it into my own.

"One of my old friends got it for me. I got it because I know you don't like typical, common flowers."

"Thank you. I love it. Let me put it in a glass of water then we'll be off!"

The slight smile stayed on my face long after I had produced a glass of water. It hadn't cleared itself from my face yet actually.

Charlie and I were steadily walking along the dragon sanctuary. I had no clue on what Charlie had planned, but so far, it was going good. I mean, I haven't fainted. So I guess that was a plus.

"You look very beautiful tonight. I mean, not that you don't look beautiful normally-" I cut him off.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." I giggled a bit.

Woah. Pause. Giggle? I don't giggle. What is wrong with me today?

Charlie led me out of my house. The nerves that had plagued me all day hitting me full force.

 _Calm down._ I internally scolded myself.

We headed back into the little muggle village that he showed me around when I first got to the sanctuary. That was awhile ago. I've been here for longer than I thought.

 _'I wonder how things are going back at home.'_ I thought.

We wandered around the village for awhile, pointing things out to each other and laughing at ridiculous muggle items. Charlie began to lead me towards a small trail, unnoticeable unless you were looking for such a thing or you knew it was there.

I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice where we were until Charlie announced it.

"We're here." he informed.

I brought myself back down to earth and gasped. It was beautiful. Down past the muggle village, there was a trail that we took. We were in a clearing. A clearing full of fireflies. Without having to look at my face, I knew I was in utter awe.

Charlie POV

Nerves knotted my stomach as I led Crys to the clearing I had found when I first started working at the dragon sanctuary. My throat loosened and the knot in my stomach uncoiled after seeing her reaction to the fireflies in the clearing.

"How did you know I liked fireflies?" Crys awed, eyes wide with amazement.

"I- uh, I actually didn't." I answered.

"Where and how did you even find this?"

"When I first began at the sanctuary, I had a lot of free time on my hands, so exploring seemed like the perfect option. I found this one day and stayed out a little too late. I'm happy I did, or I never would've seen the fireflies."

Crys giggled as one landed on her outstretched hand.

 _'You've got it bad.'_ a voice in my head announced.

 _'I have no idea what you've talking about.'_

 _'Really? You're in denial Charlie. Look at her! You and I both know that you've never been smitten with a girl as much as you are now. Never once was dating a priority for you. And now look at you.'_

Unfortunately, I didn't have a good answer for that one. I conjured up a blanket and took Crys' hand. We sat on the blanket, gazing around the clearing.

"Look up." I whispered.

Crys looked up and smiled brighter than I've ever seen her smile before.

"I've never seen something so beautiful in my life." she breathed.

"Neither have I." I replied, knowing full well I wasn't looking at the stars, but at her.

Crys looked over at me and her face tinted red. I brought up my hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Third Person POV

Charlie rested his hand on the nape of Crystal's neck, and leaned forewords. Her doing the same.

Some say that when the heart finds its soulmate, it feels like you're finally completed. It feels like there's nothing left in the world that can defeat you.

That, is how the young couple felt when their lips touched for the first time.

Charlie pulled Crystal towards him, sitting her in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as their gentle kiss started to come to and end.

Crystal POV

"Wow." I heard Charlie say when my eyes met his.

I smiled, and leaned up to give him a gentle peck.

"Crys, will you be my girlfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."


End file.
